browneboyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Sabrina Cooper - This girl is musically inclined. Sabrina is the Browne Boyz' biggest fan. She's a talented singer who sometimes even sings with the Browne Boyz. Creative, fashionable, and outgoing, Sabrina's an all-around great friend with the voice of an angel. When she first meets the boys, she worries that they won't like her. However, she obviously ends up liking them when she finds that they love music as much as she does. Not only can she sing but she can also play piano (however the Browne Boyz are not really fond of this.) Sabrina has three siblings, Brooke, Issac, and Caitlyn. Isaac is her older brother. Brooke Cooper - Sabrina's big sister who is a total diva. Nothing is ever too sparkly or pink for Brooke. She can sometimes be sassy and bossy, which slightly annoys others. Caitlyn Cooper - Sabrina's little sister. She's in preschool, and believes in unicorns. She carries around a plush unicorn named "Lady Sparkle-Pants" everywhere she goes. Isaac Cooper - Sabrina's sporty older brother. Mr. Cooper - Sabrina's dad. He is depicted as having a job as a lawyer. Mrs. Cooper - Sabrina's mom, who liked a show called "The Grady Gang" as a child and still watches it now. She is depicted as being a stay-at-home mother, who cooks and cleans. Logan Browne - The coolest member of the Browne Boyz and the professional beatboxer. He is attractive and always wants to get girls to notice him when the Browne Boyz are performing. He often makes a "call me" gesture towards girls at the end of some of the songs. He beatboxes on most songs but will sometimes sing the lead part. On occasions he raps. Carter Browne - The Browne Boyz' leader. He always tries to keep everything running smoothly. Carter cares about his brothers and is always loyal to them. According to him, the fascination he and his brothers have with a cappella relates to the fact that when they were younger, they watched a DVD known as "My Musical Body" that encouraged a cappella at a young age. Carter usually sings the lead/melody part and beatboxes in some songs. Throughout the show, you will notice that he and Sabrina have a really strong bond. Spencer Browne - Silliest member of the Browne Boyz who sings bass/tenor. Spencer has a strange obsession with a cartoon called "Oinkle Bear." Sometimes Logan will call him useless because he's the only one with a pitch pipe. Cassie - The Browne Boyz' "number-one fan." Sabrina obviously is a bigger fan, but Cassie obsesses over them. Cassie has a MAJOR crush on Carter, and often refers to herself as "Mrs. Carter Browne." She would do anything in order to get her hands on Carter, and date him. Due to this Cassie comes up with crazy schemes in order to set herself up on a date with him. She sometimes sings "a cappella" badly hoping to impress Carter, but he ends up just getting majorly annoyed by her. Nathan (Natey) - A character who started to appear in Season 2 alongside Laina. Sabrina has a tiny crush on him, and Laina will do anything to stop her from ever hanging out with him. Laina - A sassy eighth-grader who started to appear in Season 2 alongside Natey. Laina is boy-crazy, especially towards Natey. She'll do anything to stop Sabrina from hanging with him. She also has her name frequently mispronounced as "Liana," "Alaina," "Lana," among others. Quinn Flanagan - Sabrina's best friend. Beautiful, witty, and funny...Quinn has it all. She's one of the most compassionate and nicest people Sabrina knows, and is loyal towards Sabrina at all times. Quinn also loves to write poems, some of which become smashing hits for the Browne Boyz. Candice Valdez - Sabrina's nerdy friend. Candice is a genius, with great perception with numbers. She also excels in science and is very optimistic. Like all smart people, she's pretty interesting. She wears interesting clothes, says interesting things, and makes interesting and cool inventions. Candice doesn't like to think of herself as a nerd, but rather as a "typical pre-teen with a not-so-typical brain." In the earlier seasons she had a pronounced lisp but it started to fade away beginning in mid-season 2. Sheree Gray - A diva and the leader of the Pop Sparkles who hated a cappella. She is very competitive and is the most popular girl in the middle school.. In mid-season 2 she discovered a bit of a liking for a cappella. Ingrid - Sheree's friend who is a Pop Sparkle as well. Ingrid is the silliest and dumbest Pop Sparkle, and she pretends to be a mop quite a lot. Sometimes, when the Pop Sparkles get annoyed by her, they will say, "IN-guh-RID?!" Tatum - Sheree's fellow Pop Sparkle who isn't the best at beatboxing. Tatum is an amazing dancer, and brags a whole lot. Ambitious and lively, this girl is also the leader of the middle school dance team. Tatum's favorite types of dance are hip-hop, jazz, and tap. Oinkle Bear - A cartoon character for children that Spencer has a strange addiction to. Oinkle Bear is a bear with the head of a pig. He can be a bit annoying and naive sometimes, but Spencer loves him. Alyssa likes Oinkle Bear as well...almost as much as Spencer. Brooke was annoyed by Oinkle Bear at first but then she started liking him a little after visiting Oinkle Fest. Oinkle Bear has many friends, including the recurring characters of Squirrel Cow and Bunny Bird, as well as one-time character Shark Fish. Squirrel Cow - A character on Oinkle Bear's show that is a squirrel with a cow's head. Bunny Bird - Caitlyn and Alyssa's favorite Oinkle Bear character who is a bunny with the beak and wings of a bird. Talia Flunkle - The most popular girl at the high school who appeared several times starting in Season 3. She has a little sister named Tess who is around Sabrina's age and wants to be popular like her sister. Mrs. Dunn - Sabrina's slightly creepy and ridiculously nice teacher at school. When Sabrina was in grade 6 she taught math but in grade 7 she teaches home ec. Alyssa - Caitlyn's annoying friend who claims to like Oinkle Bear more than Spencer. Ace - The coolest boy in the middle school, Ace is every girl in school's dream date. No one knows his real name (Ace is a nickname but everyone, even the teachers, call him "Ace"). Ace is sporty, muscular, and a total hottie. Girls go crazy for him! However, he's not crazy for girls. He just doesn't know how to treat them nicely. Candice has a crush on him and dated him in Season 3. Avery - Brooke's friend who is a girly girl, but not as much as a diva as Brooke herself. Even though she obeys Brooke's commands, she often only pretends to do so. Christina and Courtney - Sheree's fellow pop sparkles who are identical twins. These redheaded sweeties are obsessed with people thinking they're cute and often act cutely to impress everyone. Christina and Courtney have a habit of saying things at the same time. When they do so, they say "Jinx!" and make a cute pose towards each other. Stacy - Not quite a "character," but rather the Cooper family's adorable dog who was a puppy in Seasons 1 and 2. Chloe- Logan's girlfriend who started appearing in mid-season 1 Emma Jane- the leader of the Colton University Cuties Madeline- Emma's best friend. Jessica- a new girl in Brooke and Avery's class who is obsessed with cats. She first appeared in "Game On!" Sarah- Logan's other girl friend in Season 3, after he and Chloe broke up. Nicole-Spencer's girlfriend who secretly likes Oinkle Bear. She told nobody but Spencer this.